kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cooperlover
Welcome! HYI! I am also a big coop fan!!! we r so glad u like the site!!! I f u need anything ask me or Parsonda the god of this site or if we are sleeping, HugekidvdKatfan will help!!! your new freind Fargosis Hi and thanks i feel so welcomed ^^ go team Coop but i still like kat but not as much as coop xD i can't wait to see what season 2 has in stores =D Cooperlover I too like kat but only a little cause some of his action and drama scenes are pretty awsome Fargosis We share a brain We both created the same character that female Coop i made the same thing only she wears blue a hat and shes blond. and shes me LOL!!! i also created an alian dog for her but it is very nice and place sax!! Fargosis omg! thats amazing xD i wanted to make her like a tom boy so she is not girly or anything but she does wears a pink shirt. i have even made up my own episodes with her in it =P Cooperlover 31 31 31 31 31 31 31 !!!!! the 31 is when season 2 starts!!!!!!!!!! i gotch mes a go feelin bout it " me to guys cant wait for those claws to start flyin!" " ill go get the popcorn dude!" "Sounds like a plan right P man?" "Parsonda isnt here Justis" "O" 00:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC)00:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC)00:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC)00:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Cooperlover Really?!?! u mean, May 31st? no like april 31st There is no April 31, it only goes up to 30.... o then may 1st cause we havent been seeing anything going on with kid vs. kat BUT they just had a marathon!!! this might mean theat season two is commign soon P.S. its almost my birthday :) P.S.S whens ur b day? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my dads allergic to cats but he says my sister can get a cat so it might be a a a a a a HAIRLESS KAT NOOOOOOOOO!!!! help me Fargosis oh, thats not good >.< i remeber when my cousin got a cat and found he allergic to cat fur, but we have a cat but he not hairless but he is very lazy xD so now our cousin can't even go near our cat or anything and if we got a new cat it too may be hairless cuz are cousin allergic to cat fur. but anywho good luck, if he anything like mr.kat i'll come and help you save the earth from the alien cat! ps. meh birthday is sooooo long from now its in like december >.< k cause i want to annouce the b days when they happen! so i need kats and Parsonda's and i m good to go May 1st It was stated, by Fargosis, "May 1st is when Season 2 will come out." I believe this is true because Parsonsda has been doing some research and he has found a trend; a new Season/Show comes out about every 2 MONTHS. So, if this is correct, then Kid vs Kat Season 2 will come out in the beginning of May (hopefully). HugeKidvsKatFan 18:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Nice pictures; did you use Photoshop or Paint? thank you ^^ yeah i mainly paint but also sumopaint. hopefully it will come out ^^ i'll also keep watch on ytv cuz that's the only place i can find kid vs kat on tv beside nick canada. i know all the times on ytv on weekdays it on at 12:05 in the afternoon and on at 1:45pm and also 2:50pm and on sat 8:30am and sometimes there will be kid vs kat marathons ^^ and it also shows at 6:00pm on sundays 8:30am. and on nick canada week nights at 11:00pm. Cooperlover ANSWER: in 7 hours we will know if it is starting may 1st. WHAWHAWHAT???????????????????? a kvk marathon o joy i knowing more then this wiki (sorry p man but there is some info ive been keeping from u) and i know that there is suppose to be an ULTIMINTE kvk marathon WHICH wil happen RIGHT BEFORE SEASON 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver It started out as a rumor and sadly might end as just that; originally, Silver was said to appear in Season 2 of Kid vs Kat in the rumored episode, "Who Need a New Pet." In the episode, Silver comes to Earth seeking revenge on Mr. Kat for a reason unknown to the viewers. During the episode, he becomes Dennis' new pet cat! You can help by: finding more info about Silver or Send an email to the company depicting the character Silver; if we are lucky, they might put him in at the last minute. HugeKidvsKatFan 22:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Happy upcoming Season 2 (took it long enough) To Clear up some things If you may or may not have viewed the announcements page: 1) Silver will not be in Season 2. 2) A new character will appear and will be connected to Old Lady Munson. 3) Eleanor is not the name of Kat's Girlfriend, but she will appear in Season 2. 4) Coop's Mother will not appear in Season 2. I would appreciate it if you could help me clean up some parts of the Wiki, but not yet! I am going to put a section on here where we can take all the ideas for Season 2 and Season 3 and place then in there in case a certain someone wants to use them (aka Robert Boutilier). BUT, THERE WILL BE CHANGES ON THIS WIKI TO PREPARE IT FOR SEASON 2, SO EXPECT TO SEE A LOT OF RECENT CHANGES. PROJECT: FACT NOT FICTION IS UNDERWAY!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If You Want to Help with the Wiki Please do the following: 1) Make a new page and call it KvK Wiki Dream Chest 2) Put it under the Season 2 section 3) Take all the stuff that is NOT going to be in Season 2 and place it in Dream Chest This is one way we canclean up the Wiki AND keep the ideas handy in case a certain someone would like to use them! HugeKidvsKatFan 17:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (KvK Wiki Administrator) Surprize! go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAJ9faWCOi4 (we had technical diffacultys!) lolololol PHOBE LOL, great now we have most of the party decore up the music and gifts are ready, I'dsay all we need are idont know ummmm....... aaaaaaaaaaahh, i don kno party stuff i couldn't resist xD she was right there and i couldn't help but to mess her up with all that make up =P Greetings!!! Hello Cooperlover. The reason I haven't been actively on the website is because I am attending college, holding a summer job, and running a police clan on the Xbox 360 game, GTA IV and TBoGT. I will promise you one thing though, I WILL RETURN TO THE WIKI once Season 2 comes our way. I've been waiting ever since March for the allusive Season 2 to appear; my sources tell me it is still in production, so once again, I am forced to continue waiting along with the rest of the gang. Although I haven't been on, it doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Fargosis, Parsonsda, and all my other friends on this Wiki. You guys seem to be doing a very good job maintaining it, that's for sure! I especially like the Kat images on the Home Page; nice touch to the overall appearance of the Wiki. It seems that most of the website is up to date as well. That's also some good news. I can't wait for Season 2 to come, as I'm sure everyone is filled with anticipation. I look forward to working with the Wiki again once Season 2 arrives so, until then, DO NOT LET THIS WIKI DIE!!! KID VS KAT FOR LIFE!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 19:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nice Recolors Nice recolors i like em ^_^ ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 04:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Everything looks 10-4 Excuse the police code, but that's all I keep hearing because of my police clan. It's now along the lines of police, fire, and medic services as well. I left the Wikia because Season 1 is pretty much continuous until the new one and we have gathered a ton of information on Season 1. I keep watching the episodes every now and then. It's funny how the story changes if I watch it from Kat's perspective and then another time from Coop's perspective. I am basically taking a break from the Wikia until we need to gather inforamtion on Season 2; Rob had said there was not going to be any character by the name of Silver, but I believe he may throw that in as a surprise. I wish nothing but the best for this Wikia. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan good but i cant i would love to add that to wiki but cant, i got no proff, if u can get me a soruce ill add it to wiki, else it cant. -- 19:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks!?1?! this is the first proof i seen of season 2!!!!!!!!! ill get to work! -- 19:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Finds! Hello Again. Today seems to be a good day for all KvK viewers because I just checked my messages and it said you have confirmed not one but TWO NEW EPISODES?!! X) Nice Find!!! The new season is approaching and soon I'll be back and helping the Wikia like before. HugeKidvsKatFan 17:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Here a shock Here u go....your "First" ever shot of screenshot of season 2...meet...Fiona http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100911194732/kidvskat/images/9/9e/Fiona.PNG message me if u wanna see her in action not that much of a shock considering... since i was the one who uploaded the episodes and saw her this morning on ytv at 8:30am. I live in canada and i guess we are watching season 2 first ^^ idk if i'll upload the other episodes next weekend u know Cheecks of evil and Reep it and Weep Something about fiona i loved that episode it had drama, itwas funny and im 99% sure she'd robs version of the kvk version of me Wikia Update Attention all users! Wikia is Update the full wiki! at this time the site will be closed, there may be bug after the update, if you are worried about this, please join the "Fan chat" as Parsonsda will be there most of the day, thanks for listening. 16:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 - Batch 2 This is the Kid vs kat wiki update Message, if you dont like to have this message everytime there a update on season 2, talk to User:Parsonsda anytime, this is a beta Program, anyway Here This Month Season 2 Epiosdes: Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2 Down the Drain / 9 to 5 to Oblivion When Bad Dogs go Big / The Bottyguard Rebel with a Claw / Swap wrecked thanks 20:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC)